


Bittersweet Candy.

by cikicuba



Series: Writing Commission Project [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cikicuba/pseuds/cikicuba
Summary: This is what happened when they're always see each other as a devil in disguise.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Writing Commission Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Bittersweet Candy.

**Author's Note:**

> this story is the part of writing commission project requested by yours, truly — @bloomngbluebell.

_Quiet. Tense. Eerie._

All the audience in there is bowing their head down, looking at the empty silently. One of them actually dropping his pen into the floor and he doesn’t even move to pick it up. A woman beside him hasn’t even opened her eyes ever since ten minutes ago.

“Alright,” Says a man who sits at the end of the table with gritted teeth. His body language showed that he’s tired of this never-ending meeting already. “I’m really sorry to say this Wonwoo, but the project goes to Mingyu.”

The man named Mingyu is doing his celebratory moves right now, grinning from ear to ear, high five-ing his teammates, nodding his head repeatedly, and the last—smirking at someone. _Mockingly_.

“But Cheol—!” Wonwoo tries to argue, but Seungcheol already packs his notes and stand from his seat.

The man takes Wonwoo’s hand and brings him closer so he can talk more privately. “Sorry, babe. Mingyu’s concept is more efficient and low on the budget. I can’t risk to choose yours just because you’re my boyfriend.”

“Not because i’m your boyfriend!” Wonwoo hisses, still a little bit soft since he doesn’t wanna draw any attention than they already got. “But because my concept is more classy and unique!”

“Wonwoo, listen—“

“Any problem here?” Mingyu interrupts the conversation from behind.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes before turned his head and getting ready for another battle. “Nothing. How about you?”

Mingyu shrugs his shoulder. “Didn’t think so.”

“Are you sure? Because from what i see, you supposedly have a problem with how either your concept and credibility doesn’t suit this project.”

“Ohoho, burnnn!”

Jihoon immediately covered his own mouth after Wonwoo throwing his hatred eyes at him.

“You see, Jeon, i’m not the person who had the authority to decide on anything. _If you’re so smart_ to question my credibility, you want as well to ask _your boss_ right here because he’s the one who knocked on the hammer.”

Wonwoo opens and closes his mouth for a quite few times before finally be able to speak again. “Fine. Congratulation. Do well.”

“I will.”

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Wonwoo smiles, that one smile that clearly says the game is on. But Mingyu plays well with it. He always has.

Both he and Seungcheol watch as Wonwoo walks and disappearing behind the door. The pathetic man sighs like he’s facing the apocalypse, and Mingyu laughs as he pats him on the back. “Goodluck with that.”

Seungcheol massaging the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, happy fucking birthday to me.”

Mingyu embracing Minghao’s shoulder after that, signalling the man to come with him outside. Jihoon also following him from behind, his eyes focusing on his phone to reply to some message.

“So what’s for lunch?”

Eventhough Jihoon’s eyes doesn’t even look at two of his friends, but he answers Mingyu’s question faster than ever. “Tonkatsu.”

“Call.” Minghao echoed. “How about that Curry House in Itaewon?”

Mingyu takes Minghao’s palm so he can high five it himself. “Good idea, my friend.”

“Damn, that was intense. I singlehandedly thought Wonwoo would break the fucking table if Seungcheol ever picked your idea.” Jihoon joining the conversation after stuffing his phone into the pocket. They’re walking into the parking lot right now.

“Same.” Says Minghao. “That man is surprisingly intimidating.”

“He’s not.” Mingyu chuckles. “See, the problem is not himself, it’s me. He doesn’t wanna lose to me so he acted like that. The only way to beat him is by making him pissed.”

“You sounded like a Wonwoo expert.”

Mingyu shoots his eyes to Minghao. “We’ve been doing this for thee years, of course i’m a Wonwoo expert by now.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“See, Ji, you wouldn’t understand.” —Jihoon rolls his eyes as Mingyu said it— “It’s fun to annoy Jeon.”

“It’s fun to annoy Jeon but it’s not fun to find someone to marry as soon as possible while your dick still functions properly?”

“I am thirty! What’s wrong with my dick?!”

Both Minghao and Jihoon looking at Mingyu judgingly instead of helping him getting the answer.

“Exactly.” Minghao finally closing the case. The three of them are walking inside the elevator one by one by now. “Come on Kim, settle down.”

“Okay, okay, _dad_!” His friend cringes at the word but let him go away for this one. “It’s not like i’m the only thirty years old man who hasn’t got married.”

“Who else?”

“Jeon and Choi.”

“They’re gonna marry each other anyway, motherfucker. Why are you always like to double your standard of stupidity?” Mingyu hates it whenever Jihoon joining the conversation. “But putting that aside, is it weird if i say i sense more tension between you and Jeon rather than with Choi?”

“Because we were fighting, not flirting you dimwit. Who doesn’t get tense during a fight?”

“Why are you guys always fighting anyway?” Minghao getting curious.

“So it’s start summer, the year 2017...”

“Make it simple or nothing at all.”

Mingyu immediately zip his lips. “Fuck, i don’t know! I guess it’s because i slept with him after i rudely told him he will be single for the rest of his lives because of his stubborn head.”

“Fuuckkk you slept with Jeon?!” Jihoon.

“But you’re the one who still single until this day, isn’t it?” Minghao.

Mingyu doesn’t add his comment to both statements.

The elevator _dings!_ after it reached the basement. Jihoon still tries to remember the place where he parked his car when Mingyu gets a glimpse of Seungcheol walking and Wonwoo following him from behind. The two of them seems like drowning in the middle of argument where Seungcheol looks like he’s about to run away but Wonwoo chained him in place.

“No, Cheol, you don’t understand!”

“Explain to me the part where i don’t understand.”

“The client said she wanted an open space house. If you choose Kim’s idea which _clearly_ doesn’t suit the concept at all, that means you disobey what the client wants!”

Seungcheol finally turning his body to face Wonwoo after they arrived in front of his car. He takes a breath, grips both of Wonwoo’s upper arm, and bring the man closer. “Love, listen to me. I know, you’re right, and i haven’t forgotten as well about what the client wanted. But you also need to remember that she has three toddlers. It’s not safe to let them wander around the house without extra protection and Kim’s idea was more qualified and family-friendly for them.”

Wonwoo didn’t answer. He’s looking straight into Seungcheol’s eyes like he’s gonna vomit in any moment.

“I know you’re originally a competitive person but you also always accept it fairly whenever you lose. Come on, whatever is going between you and Mingyu, i tell you it’s getting unhealthy.”

The glasses man is now playing with the end of Seungcheol’s tie lightly, his teeth busy chewing his own lips. “I’m hungry.” He said in a very little voice.

And Seungcheol smiles at that. _And Mingyu as well_ , from far away. But quickly wipe it when he finally realized it.

Seungcheol pushes his boyfriend lightly into the car with a smile still plastered on his face and then one minute later, they’re already gone.

“Dude, what the fuck? Get in!” Jihoon’s annoying voice is blasting in the air.

“Alright, coming!” And then he jogs a little before entering his friend’s car. “Wanna bet?”

“What else this time?”

“They’re gonna break up anytime soon.”

“Who the fuck do you mean?”

“Jeon and Choi.”

Jihoon is peeking at Mingyu at the backseat through the rearview mirror, and Mingyu caught his eyes. “I don’t know, man... Can you just focus on your own life instead of playing around? You really need to settle down anytime soon.”

“No, i’m serious. They’re gonna break up.”

His statement must be rather sound like a forced self-indulgent that Minghao needs his time to have a good laugh at that. “What makes you so sure?”

Mingyu smirks before leaning himself into the seat. “Just watch.”

A week later, the whole office was left in shock by the news of Wonwoo and Seungcheol’s end of relationship. Why information as private as that can spread around the building that fast Mingyu still didn’t quite catch it, but anyone can tell by the way Wonwoo looked like he’s going through the worst heartbreak ever when he walked over the lobby this morning.

Appendix 1) the man almost hurt himself by accidentally spilt hot water over his hand.

Appendix 2) he didn’t argue back when Mingyu challenged him in today’s meeting. And that one point number two alone is scary because Wonwoo always argues back.

It’s also a major shock to himself because he suddenly losing his spark whenever he’s not fighting with the man.

Minghao and Jihoon hit his head constantly over lunch and Mingyu is losing his shit when they didn’t stop it even when he already agreed to pay for their food.

“What in the almighty fuck do you want?!”

Jihoon folds his hands over his chest. “Tell us honestly. What did you do to Jeon?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Then what did they broke up?”

“Why are you asking me? Ask them instead!”

Minghao is hitting the back of his head for the last time before walking away. “Sorry. Mosquitoes.”

Mingyu groans. “It’s really not my fault!”

None of his friends is willing to listen to his defense. Jihoon turning his head just so he can throw his car key into Mingyu’s hand and let him catch it while saying, “Whatever. Drive the car.”

Mingyu tries to stay away from his friends after that. He focuses on his work more than he intended to and spends the rest of the day looking over the dots on his computer. The thing is, it’s hard to focus when he can almost see Wonwoo on his table, doing nothing but looking sad. He’s so used to all the bickering even a one peaceful day become something surreal.

Mingyu is too drown into the way Wonwoo pouted his lips and didn’t realize that the man already looking back at him. But Mingyu doesn’t turn his head away. He’s smirking at the man, mocking him with the way his eyebrows moving up and down, and then licking his lips sensually,

Wonwoo, of course, getting annoyed by that instantly. He’s always getting annoyed by whatever Mingyu did even the smallest thing. And now he’s pointing his middle finger right in front of Mingyu’s face. The tall man laughs at that and wink at him. _Wonwoo is boiled mad._

He spends the rest of the afternoon annoyed the shit out of Wonwoo.

Mingyu packs his stuff once the clock strikes at six. He didn’t bring his car and he also wasn’t in the mood to ask Jihoon for a ride. So he decided to be a little adventurous tonight and follow wherever his feet taking him.

Seoul tonight is a little bit cloudy but the wind makes you wanna walk more and enjoy the street. There’s a global village parade in Myeongdong so the place is more packed than usual. But the crowd makes him feels like he belongs somewhere, at least. So he continues to walk.

Because he doesn’t feel like eating, he only bought a cup of milk as accompany. If anything, he feels strange to be thirty and walking around Myeongdong on his own surrounded by all these hormonal teenagers.

Well, it wasn’t like he’s not hormonal himself, but you know how when you do things constantly and suddenly it’s not even interesting anymore and you’re just tired of it? That’s the relationship between Mingyu and sex.

All he needs is someone who can deal with all his antics, his unhealthy working hours, and his messy life.

Wonwoo.

He meant _Wonwoo—literally_. The man is standing among the crowds while biting his churros. It’s a busking performance from someone Mingyu doesn’t know, but from the way Wonwoo nodding his head alongside the music he thought the singer must be legit.

Mingyu is taking his time to fold one of his hand over the chest and one of them holding and siping on his drink while observing the man in silence. His cream pastel coat wrapped himself just fine, his black shiny hair still looks fluffy as everyday, his glasses seem a little bit dewy due to the weather but other than that everything is just so Jeon Wonwoo.

And then all the smile in Wonwoo’s eyes are disappearing, replaced by the unsatisfied expression of seeing, of all people, Kim Mingyu.

 _God, Mingyu loves that view_. He loves that expression whenever Wonwoo changing his looks on him. It feels like he just wins life. His smirks right now can be categorized as a movie villain worthy.

Wonwoo started to walk away immediately and try to avoid his coworker all at cost. Mingyu, of course, didn’t wanna let go the chance to ruin the man’s night that easily. So he starts to jog and follow him from behind. Wonwoo tilting his head behind to confirm that someone was indeed following him, then taking a long breath after seeing no other than his lifetime enemy.

“Would you be so kind to stop following me or you will be weird enough to make me call 911?”

Mingyu snorts loudly. His steps are now balanced with Wonwoo, making them walking side by side among the crowd. “I heard you broke up with Choi.”

A wrong way to start a conversation because Wonwoo’s eyes speak and it tells Mingyu to run for his life before it’s too late. But he’s Mingyu, and he’ll do anything to annoy a certain someone named Jeon Wonwoo.

“If you want to mock me then make it quick.” Wonwoo answers.

“Aw, come on Jeon, it’s not fun when you give in like that. Play a little, would you?”

Instead of answering, Wonwoo walks faster than before. Mingyu long legs keep up. “I don’t wanna play with you.”

“Then what do you want?”

“For you to go away.”

Again, Mingyu chuckles. “I can be a good friend to drunk with.”

For whatever reason, the man suddenly lowing down his guard. “Why would i be drunk with you?”

Mingyu shrugs his shoulder to show that everything he’s about to say is completely platonic. “Well, _y’know..._ It’s Friday night, we’re in Myeongdong, and you just had the worst breakup ever?”

“It wasn’t the worst break up ever!”

“It wasn’t?”

“No, it’s—“ Wonwoo pauses, realising that he’s now playing along with the tall man’s mind trick. “Why in the hell i should explain it to you? Nevermind. Let’s just separate our path from here.”

Minyu tries to keep up with Wonwoo’s steps once again. “Tell me. Is it you or Choi? I guess it’s Choi, right? He got tired with your bad temper and your lips biting behavior.”

“Why would he got tired of seeing me bitting my lips?!”

“ _Dunno_. It’s annoying.”

“You’re the one who’s annoying, Kim.”

“I guess i am.” He announces it like he’s proud of it.

“I don’t wanna talk to you and i hope yo do as well so pretend we didn’t know each other and do whatever you want. Goodnight.” The man starts to walk again.

For almost one hour Mingyu following Wonwoo from behind in silence; hands buried deep on his coat, the black beanie protecting his head from the strong wind. The man in front of him didn’t look behind even once. It’s like he wanted to show that he meant every word he said earlier.

But Mingyu likes it better than grumpy Wonwoo. Following the man in silent and watching him getting excited over little things weirdly satisfied Mingyu more than any other TV show he watched nowadays. He tried hard to be invisible so Wonwoo wouldn’t feel like he’s being followed by some creep, but he loses it as soon as Wonwoo asking his opinion about what kind of Mochi Ball flavour he should buy. In the end, Wonwoo chooses the Strawberry one himself.

At one or two occasions some guy randomly greets Wonwoo and asking for his number and the man instantly intimidate them with his eyes and tell them to go away. Mingyu is laughing at the scene like some madman. The people around him starting to see him weirdly but he doesn’t care. The scene is too funny for his likings.

They’re sitting on one of the bench parks with all the street food Wonwoo bought out of impulsivity. Mingyu sighs, looking at the three long sticks of twist potato and a cup of spicy fishcake on his hands, the honeycomb ice cream, and also the hotteok with so much pity.

Mingyu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Who’s gonna responsible for this mess?”

“Let’s just eat them all.” Says Wonwoo flatly.

“Okay.”

And then both of them dig the food silently.

Mingyu can say that Wonwoo crying over the Strawberry Mochi ball is a whole mood ever. He’s crying because it reminded him of the way his mom made it, but somehow he just knew it ain’t it. But Mingyu doesn’t say anything about it. He peacefully chewing the hotteok silently while listening to Wonwoo sobbing beside him.

“This spicy fishcake is so damn spicy.”

It’s not. If anything, it’s just sour and tasty. But Mingyu wasn’t planning on breaking the news to the man beside him. “Yeah.” He answers, casually.

Wonwoo continues to chew and wiping his tears at the same time. It’s kind of funny because the man can even maintain his expression between stuffing the food nonstop and let the tears streaming down his face. “I need water.”

“Do you want me to buy it?”

“No, stay.”

And then Mingyu just... _freezes_ on his place.

They finished eating thirty minutes later. Mingyu is helping Wonwoo to throw the leftover into the garbage before running into the nearest convenient store to finally buy the man water. Wonwoo takes it without even looking at Mingyu, and Mingyu lets him.

“Is the food help?”

“Helping what?” Ask Wonwoo with a hoarse voice.

“To go through the heartbreak.”

Different reaction from before, the man only nods a little instead of screaming at Mingyu. “Guess so.”

Mingyu hums, stuffing back his hand into his coat because it’s damn freezing out here. “Did you took your car here?”

“No, i was walking.”

Make sense. Walking is ten times better when you’re sad. “Do you want me to help you to call a cab?”

“Can you?”

Mingyu stands from his seat and tilting his head at the man. “Let’s go.”

And just as Wonwoo about to reach for Mingyu’s hand, the rain starting to falling down on them. Mingyu quickly pulls Wonwoo’s hand and run into the phone booth near them. It’s not a real phone booth since no one using it nowadays, but it’s there just for aesthetically purpose only. For now, Mingyu glad the stuff is there or else they will soaking in rain.

They’re standing in a very close gap since the place is pretty small for both grownups like them, and the situation turned to be awkward as hell. Wonwoo is more interested in turning his head anywhere but at Mingyu, and Mingyu himself tried to look up so he wouldn’t meet Wonwoo’s face. The raining is getting heavy, and the thunderstorm barking as if it’s angry.

For a moment, they can hear each other’s breath filling the air. Fast, rummaging, but restrained. It’s like they don’t want to be heard but at the same time, the proximity didn’t let them. Fifteen minutes feels like a whole eternity.

That’s maybe when Mingyu decided to fuck it. He opens the door and walks outside, ignoring everything. And then he’s standing on the side of the road, letting the rain to hit on his face. Wonwoo is watching the whole scene with his jaw dropped and rounded eyes.

The glasses man finally walk outside to pull Mingyu back inside. “Get the fuck in!”

“Why are you coming outside?!” Mingyu said that with a cheeky smile plastered all around his face like he wasn’t the one who started it all.

“ _Why_ are you coming outside?!”

“It’s stuffy in there!”

“Doesn’t mean you can freely go and play with the rain like this!”

“Shut up, i’m thirty! You don’t tell me what to do!”

Wonwoo is still trying to find the way so both of them wouldn’t get soaked, but it’s too late. Even his coat is now all damped.

But Mingyu seems like he didn’t really care about it all. The rain slowly stops by the time Mingyu picking his phone from his pocket to play a song, and then started to dance on his own.

“Kim, stop it. Both of us are gonna caught flu at this point.” Instead of obeying the man, Mingyu is taking Wonwoo’s hand and immediately intertwined it so that they can dance together. The man is judging Mingyu hard by now and running out of a word to say. “You’re crazy.”

“No, i’m in a Stockholm syndrome!” Mingyu screams and Wonwoo laugh unbelievably.

“If i get sick, you’re paying the treatment cost!”

Mingyu pushes Wonwoo so he can match his messy dancing routines before shouting, “Deal!”

And then they’re dancing. Under the rain, on the side of the road, with _Come On Eileen_ by _Dexys Midnight Runners_ playing in the background.

And then they’re moving. Spinning themselves round and round, with a smile plastered all over their faces.

_It was a good night._

Wonwoo really did ask Mingyu to call him a cab that night. The taxi driver looking at the soaked man bewildered, but still letting him in when Wonwoo said he would pay extra for the mess he caused back there. Wonwoo turning his head outside from one last time before closing the window.

“This is the reason why i didn’t want to drink with you.”

“Huh?” Mingyu asks confusedly.

“I will end up in your bed if we were drunk.”

 _Ah._ Now he understands. Just like Mingyu never forgot about that night, Wonwoo is also on the same page.

Mingyu smiles, and then taking a few steps back. “Be careful.”

“You too. Goodnight.”

“Night.”

The cab starts moving, the window is slowly being closed.

The next morning, Wonwoo gets sick. And Mingyu did pay for the treatment. He’s laughing from his table everytime he sees the man sneezing in pain. His nose is all red, and he can’t even speak without sounding like a dying cow.

But Wonwoo argues to whatever Mingyu said in the meeting room just fine. And it’s alright. It’s all coming back to places.

This year’s Winter is the worst. The cars can’t even pass properly with the amount of snow pile in the street, and Mingyu is tired of freezing his balls off because he still needed to go to the office to do a year-end evaluation and also a few project that needed to be done.

His new year’s plan consist a bottle of wine and a series to binge-watch. He doesn’t wanna go anywhere since (again) it’ll be too crowded for his likings. His energy was already drained from all the hard work he pulled this year, and he just wanna have a little bit of a good time with his bed.

On the last day of work though, a certain someone stopping his way in the middle of the lobby on his way home. It’s storming hard outside, and he can tell how the traffic is gonna be a pain in the ass during the Christmas Eve.

Wonwoo is showing his car key in front of Mingyu. His face is looking anywhere but him due to the reason he still cannot decipher.

“What’s this? You’re awarding me a car as a complementary?”

“What? No!” Wonwoo stuffing the key back into his pocket as if Mingyu would steal it for real. “Drive me to Changwon tonight.”

Mingyu blinks his eyes a few times before answering. “Do i look like a personal driver to you?”

“No, but i know you don’t have anything else to do tonight and you need money to repair the pantry coffee machine you broke the other day but you don’t have any extra cash because you spend it all on you stupid analogue camera and your mom also pushing you to fix the bathroom floor before the new year which leads you to be needing extra money to buy the materials.”

 _This guy is a devil in disguise_. “Does the pay included food, cigarette, and health insurance?”

“No one’s paying your health insurance, dickhead. Now hurry and drive me.”

Thankfully the road to Changwon is not that crowded. It’s rather empty, to be exact because probably no one wants to do the trip six hours before Christmas Eve. In a way for them to not talking during this trip, Wonwoo purposely wearing his earphone and set in on a high volume. Mingyu knows how loud it was because he also can hear what the man listening into even when he’s not even wearing one of the stuff.

 _Drunken Truth_ by _Kim Dong Ryul_. Mingyu remembered three years ago, when Wonwoo played the song inside of the hotel after two rounds of hot sex. They were both naked, and Mingyu wasn’t even a cuddly person to begin with. But the way Wonwoo begged him to stay was uncanny, and Mingyu just can’t help it.

He said he liked this song the best because it’s true. _It’s true, and it’s hurtful._ Sometimes when morning comes, everyone may act like didn’t remember everything that drunkenly happened last night.

They arrived one hour later when the clock strike at twelve. Wonwoo gets out of the car with Mingyu still sitting inside and opening the window so he can talk.

“Message me if you want me to pick you up. Is there any hotel around here?”

Wonwoo furrowing his eyebrows at the man confusedly. “Why would you need that?”

“Then where the hell else i’m gonna sleep tonight?”

“Here!” Says Wonwoo half screaming and half annoyed. “Get the hell out of the car quickly, it’s freezing!”

Mingyu, once again, after not doing it for quite a long time, freezes on his place. But he can’t do anything because Wonwoo already entering his house in a hurry. He parks the car properly before finally getting out of the car and entering Wonwoo’s house nervously.

The first thing he thought was damn, it’s warm as hell. The car was fucked up eventhough they’re already turning on the heater but in here, it feels like he can finally have a proper place to warm his ass. And then Wonwoo’s whole family started to spoiling him with everything. Clean clothes, thick blanket, delicious food, and Mingyu didn’t even have the guts to say no to everything.

Wonwoo on the other hand, only glance at him once or two times. He was busy playing with his little nephew in the living room. A side of Wonwoo he never saw, to be honest. Because Mingyu swears he never smile that wide in front of Mingyu, or even anyone.

Wonwoo’s mom preparing Mingyu’s bed in the man’s room a few minutes ago. Wonwoo doesn’t say anything about this, and Mingyu wouldn’t either. From the way he introduced Mingyu as a coworker, he bet Wonwoo wanted to make this as casual as it can.

The room is small since it was a childhood bedroom anyway, but glad there are still a few spaces for Mingyu to sleep. The room smells like Wonwoo for the reason Mingyu cannot explain. He doesn’t even know how Wonwoo smells like. He just knew. Somehow.

There’s a portrait of little him on the table and Mingyu can help but smile over the oddly pose and awkward expression.

“Stop looking at it.”

“I didn’t look at anything.”

“Yes, you did. You’re looking at ten years old me on a school uniform thinking it’s cool to pose to wear a backside hat and guitar in hand.”

“It was kinda _funky_ , though?”

“Shut up.”

Mingyu chuckles, moving his arm into the back of his head to make it as a pillow. “Hey, Jeon?”

“Yeah?”

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Of all people...” Mingyu pauses. “Why did you want me to drive you here?”

“I told you, it’s because you’re—“

“Spare me the lie, will you?”

The interruption make the man raise his head to shoot his eyes at Mingyu, but he lies on his pillow right away. “Because you don’t question.”

Mingyu’s breath hitch, lips totally zipped.

“You never question and just let me sit.” Wonwoo continues when Mingyu doesn’t say anything. “Unless you’re really intended to annoy me.”

The tall man laughs at that. His eyes are looking at the ceiling, but his attention is all on Wonwoo. “You know me so well it almost got me flattered.”

“We’ve been doing this for thee years, of course i’m a Mingyu expert by now.”

_Damn. What is this? Cinematic parallel?_

“I also know you know the reason why i and Seungcheol broke up.” The tall man’s heart suddenly somersaulting inside, but Wonwoo doesn’t need to know that. “Why are you so cruel to me?”

They made a bet three years ago; whoever falls in love first, lose. And Wonwoo did it. He fell for Mingyu way deeper than he intended to. And he doesn’t wanna admit it. And he threw it all in the form of all the anger and bicker. And Mingyu played well with it. And the cycle keeps going on and on.

Mingyu is finally sitting down from his position, turning his head slowly, and get into the bed to kiss Wonwoo. They kiss passionately and deep, Mingyu wouldn’t let Wonwoo let go from his grip even once. He holds the man’s waist firm and steady. Wonwoo moans, he can’t stop moving his tongue inside and move his pelvis up and down, reaching for the friction. There’s so much desperation between them it feels like sooner or later someone’s gonna break and cry.

Mingyu’s hand wander around, pinching on both of Wonwoo’s nipples softly. Wonwoo closes his eyes, feeling the pleasure with all his wholebeing. And then Mingyu whispers to his ear. It’s a series of incoherent moan, but surely the best foreplay Wonwoo could ask for. Once Wonwoo started to squeeze the tall man’s hair even tighter, he moves to kiss the crock of Wonwoo’s neck until he begs for him for more.

“God, this is embarrassing. My parent is right next door.”

Mingyu chuckles. “You’re thirty. They’ll understand.”

The tall man put a kiss on Wonwoo’s entire chest softly, biting and marking it down. Wonwoo was left breathless when finally the man in front of him is going further down and aiming for something between his legs. But Wonwoo is not that patient. He starts grinding himself on Mingyu when the man takes to long to do everything.

“Horny much?”

Wonwoo’s hips twitch when Mingyu finally holding his dick on his hand. “You’re insufferable.”

“And we’re both are each other’s reason why we still single.” The man chuckles.

Mingyu was about to put Wonwoo’s dick inside his mouth when Wonwoo suddenly interrupts. “Wait!”

“Jeon,” Mingyu sighs frustratedly. “Please, no changing of thought. I’m har—“

“I'm hard as well you, stupid.”

“Then what?!”

“I don’t wanna you to blowjob me. Let’s make it mutual.”

The tall man quirking his eyebrows. “How?”

And then Wonwoo gets himself to sit on top of Mingyu’s lap. He takes his and Mingyus dick at the same time, and then start to move it up and down. Mingyu is now looking at Wonwoo bewildered, but as soon as Wonwoo quicking his pace, his eyes are gone and he throws his head back, feeling all the pleasure.

After regaining himself, Mingyu joined his hand to help Wonwoo so they can work together on that. The friction made both of them mewling and yeah, Wonwoo’s right, it’s embarrassing.

Mingyu kisses Wonwoo to prevent himself moaning even louder. The man takes it for granted by moving his tongue and biting loudly. It’s getting unbearable, and they’re both close.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ ” Wonwoo cries, and the man in front of him laugh.

“Yeah, _fuck_.” Mingyu echoed before leaving a light peck on Wonwoo’s neck.

They both come together at the same time.

“That was...” Wonwoo swallowed his saliva. But before he can continue his sentence, Mingyu cut him off.

“Marry me.” He said. Firm, and clearly.

And Wonwoo freezes. He freezes, and he nods excitedly. His whole body is trembling, but he’s using the energy left on his body to hug Mingyu as tight as possible.

“This means i win and you lose, right? Because you said marry me first which also lead to the conclusion that you liked me first.”

Mingyu furrowing his eyebrows. “No, _you_ liked me first.”

“But i endured it just fine!” He protests. “And you said marry me first. Period.”

The tall man chuckles, rubbing the back of Wonwoo’s body softly and leaving kisses on his temple. “Alright, i lose and you win.” Mingyu says, while looking at the man with so much adoration on his eyes. “You win. _You always have_.”

—FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cikicuba) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/cikicuba)


End file.
